gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Roman's Sorrow
/16px) |unlockedby = Russian Revolution |todo = Go to Roman. Go to Roman's apartment. Go to the depot. Go to Bohan. }} Roman's Sorrow is a mission for Niko's cousin Roman in Grand Theft Auto IV. This is the mission where Roman and Niko move from Broker to South Bohan. It's also a major turning point in the storyline. Plot and Walkthrough Meeting Roman After a a botched meeting before with Dimitri and Ray Bulgarin, Niko can call Roman to start this mission. In the call, Roman will be whispering and will ask Niko to meet him in an alleyway in East Island City. ; Go to Roman. :Waypoint: Alleyway off Hooper Street in Dukes, Broker Roman will be stuck inside the trunk of his taxi, he is aware that Dimitri wants both he and Niko dead and is very angry at Niko for putting them in this situation. Roman suggests laying low for a while, he will call Mallorie to see if she has anywhere for them to stay, but not before asking Niko to head back to his apartment to collect all their stuff, including an special item he wants to show Niko. ; Go to Roman's apartment. :Waypoint: Broker Safehouse, near Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach, Broker Along the way to the apartment, Roman describes to Niko a dream he had last night. In the dream, he and Mallorie were married and they both had a tavern, he mentions that Niko also had found a girl in the dream. Upon arrival at the apartment, they find out its has been set on fire, Roman despairingly wants to enter the apartment to pick up something, but Niko says its all gone. They decide to go Roman's cab business instead. ; Go to the depot. :Waypoint: Express Car Service, along Iroquois Avenue in Hove Beach, Broker Roman gets furious at Niko after discovering what happened to his apartment, he rants about how he had nothing when he arrived in Liberty City and had to build everything from the ground and how everything was going well before Niko arrived. At the cab depot, they discover that the place was also destroyed in a fire, Roman gets depressed upon realising he has nothing left. Niko suggests meeting Mallorie in Bohan and tries to cheer Roman saying he still have her. The Beginning of a New Life ; Go to Bohan. :Waypoint: South Bohan Safehouse, along Joliet Street in South Bohan, Bohan Along the way to Bohan, Niko and Roman talk about many things: Roman rants again about how hard it was to build his life in Liberty City. Niko has nostalgic memories about an incident involving a bottle of vodka back in their home country. Mallorie calls Roman again and almost catch him crying and Roman reveals that the special item he wanted to show Niko in his apartment was a wedding ring he was planning to give to Mallorie. They arrive in their new apartment in Bohan and after a brief meeting with Mallorie, in which she asks Niko to meet her in the community center were she works, they decide to part their ways. After the mission * The player can now save their game at the South Bohan Safehouse, but can no longer access the Broker Safehouse, though they can still save vehicles in the parking space there. * Niko can no longer perform jobs for Roman. * Niko cannot receive free taxi rides from Roman until completing the mission Blow Your Cover. Post-mission phone calls * Little Jacob texts Niko, telling him to lay low and remain in touch. * Brucie calls Niko, informing Niko that Roman's gambling addiction is escalating. If the player hasn't completed all Brucie's missions before this mission, then his phone call about Roman's gambling addiction will be delayed until later in the game. * Dimitri calls Niko, telling him he is still searching for Niko and Roman. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "Following the massive rise in shootings recently in eastern Broker, police warned of a new danger lurking for residents - arson. Two buildings including a taxi garage were recently gutted by fire. Although two men were seen starting the fire with Molotov cocktails, no arrests have been made. We will stay with this story if we can find something interesting to say. In the meantime, be very suspicious of anyone buying vodka, matches and a gas soaked rag, but try not to panic. Local police were appealing for calm and also lots of snitches and widespread anxiety." Weazel News (Radio) "Following the recent spate of shootings in Hove Beach and Firefly Island, there was a new danger lurking for Broker residents: Arson. Two fires were started in the Hove Beach area. One in an apartment and another in a taxi garage. Fire chiefs are suggesting both were arson. When asked why they said people saw two guys throwing Molotov cocktails in." Video Walkthrough Gallery Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (meeting Roman).jpg|Niko finds Roman trapped in the trunk of his own taxi. Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (burning safehouse).jpg|The Broker safehouse burns... Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (burning depot).jpg|...as is Roman's taxi depot. Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (Bohan safehouse).jpg|Niko composes himself in the Bohan safehouse while Roman looks at the brighter side of things (despite losing his home and business moments ago). Trivia * As the player travels to the apartment, keep an eye out for the cab depot. It is burning, but driving past it will not affect any dialogue. There is often an explosion inside as the player drives by. * After the explosion in the apartment, two Russian gangsters in a car quickly flee the area. As stated by the Liberty Tree internet article above, Russian gangsters were seen starting the fires at the depot and apartment by throwing Molotov cocktails. * After the mission It's War in The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz can read the article about this mission. * If the player drives past Roman's cab depot first, it will trigger a cutscene depicting the cab depot, and Roman will act as if it was the safehouse, claiming that he needed to go in and get a ring for Mallorie Bardas. Then if the player goes to the safehouse, the cutscene will show the apartment, and Roman will use the dialogue that was supposed to be for the cab depot. * This mission is shown during the end credits of The Lost and Damned, as were Uncle Vlad, Bleed Out and Ivan the Not So Terrible. *Doing this mission on a motorcycle will show different scenes. At the apartment, Niko and Roman will dismount the bike and Niko will block his cousin from entering the building. At the depot, they will again dismount and talk while standing beside the bike. * The player cannot enter the taxi that Roman is hiding in. The windows will be bulletproof, but after shooting at it once, the car appears to raise itself up a bit. * The car burning inside the cab depot is actually a Primo. * If the player previously saved a car at the Bohan Safehouse before doing this mission, the car will be saved as usual. But during this mission, when the player arrives at the Bohan Safehouse, that car will despawn and will not respawn again even after the mission is completed (confirmed on the PC version). * If the player drives a resprayed Roman's Taxi to Roman in East Island City, then his taxi will be colored the same as the taxi Niko arrived in before the cutscene (for example: arriving in a red Roman's Taxi will show Roman hiding in a red one). After the cutscene however, the taxi Roman was hiding in will be colored black again. Navigation }} de:Roman’s Sorrow es:Roman's Sorrownl:Roman's Sorrowpl:Roman's Sorrow Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions